James Seth Lynch
James Seth Lynch '''or simply just '''Lynch, was born on January 6th, 1966. He formerly managed a warehouse in Milwaukee, Wisconsin before being arrested and convicted of the murder of his wife Annie and sentenced to death row. He stands 6"1", has green eyes, and receding long hair. He is a medicated schizophrenic and is considered by everyone knows him to be a psychopath. It's currently unknown whether or not he killed his wife, but it's strongly suggested that he did, but he either genuinely has no idea what happened or in denial of the idea that he actually killed her. At the end of Dead Men, he is displeased with either choice you make, furthering his pessimist nature. Two years later, he now resides on Shanghai with his girlfriend Xiu, trying to make a new life with her. When he is contracted to a deal associated to guns traffic, he calls Kane for a last job on their criminal lives, but the deal also fails, and then Kane and Lynch are being chased throughout the city by gangsters, cops and the military. Conception The idea for Lynch may have come from the character 'Waingro' in the 1995 movie HEAT, played by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Gage_%28actor%29%7CKevin Gage. Personality Lynch is the more aggressive and hot-headed of the duo. Having no military training or previous experience, he is much less professional than Kane. He is often violent and impulsive to the point of the other characters (including Kane) thinking of him or refer to him as insane and "a psychopath." While he is a vicious killer, he does have some decency. In Dog Days, it's clearly obvious he really does love Xiu. After killing Hsing and escaping the police, he breaks down crying over her death. Trivia: * His last name is likely a reference to Lynch Law (capital punishment without trial) and/or surrealistic filmmaker David Lynch. * Lynch is 41 years old during Dead Men and 44 years old during Dog Days. Kane and Lynch: Dead Men: *When breaking out fellow dead men from prison, interaction with NPC's and other pointers hint towards Lynch possibly having spent time there and having made a name for himself as some characters state that they've 'Heard of him'. *It might be possible that The 7 had killed his wife as a set-up in order to manipulate Lynch to keep tabs on Kane. Even having the accusation of murdering his wife as the perfect cover up story. *Lynch will complain when you trade his shotgun with your weapon in dead men co-op, possibly due to it being his 'signature weapon' *In Dead Men, you can experience his psychotic episodes firsthand in co-op. During these, he hallucinates the people around him as having the heads of animals. *Oddly, when first paired with Lynch, he knows little about the techniques introduced in the game-Blind fire, cover shooting etc.- but in the next mission he appears to be quite proficient in regards to them. Kane and Lynch 2: Dog Days: *Instead of controlling Kane, players take lead of Lynch up until the last level. *When you are fighting and get shot enough, you can hear Lynch talking to himself, phrases like: "Arrgh... think Lynch, think Lynch..." or "Ok, ok, I'm gonna shoot out those bastards...". For the most part, he seems to trying to keep himself focused, but as the story progresses and he and Kane are faced with increasingly dangerous situations, his dialogue changes to deranged and barely coherent nonsense, especially during particularly intense shootouts. This reflects his deteriorating mental state during the story. **The various symptoms of schizophrenia (which Lynch has) includes rapid, frenzied speaking and disorganized speech. Another symptom is confused thoughts, which a lot of Lynch's dialogue during certain parts of the story - such as the shootout in Hsing's sweatshop - heavily suggests. *He also wears a pair of dark glasses in all levels (except A Thousand Cuts to the end). While never commented on, Lynch might be photosensitive (photosensitivity is an increased reactivity to light that can lead to various physiological and psychological responses for humans, and even serious discomfort, disease, and injury in rare cases), and is wearing the glasses due to the various bright neon signs located through most of Shanghai. Quotes: Lynch will often talk to himself, and will sometimes say "Lynch, you take control". When done having a psychotic episode, Lynch will sometimes say "Woah, what the fuck happened" and sometimes follows it with "Kane, what the fuck have you done?" which points to Lynch not being aware of his actions and blaming Kane for it. When another team-mate is incapacitated, Lynch will sometimes say "Kane, we gotta stay closer!" (Usually only on later levels, such as Retomoto Tower). When down: * "I'm down, help me!" * "Oh Jesus fucking christ that hurts!" * "I don't wanna die!" * "I can't feel my legs, help!" * "Ah, get the fuck over here, I need help now!" * "Agh... Get the FUCK over here... I need help NOW!" * "Must have some adrenaline somewhere..." Friendly fire: * "Kane, back off!" * "You're fucking insane!" * "Careful, you fucking idiot!" * "Stop it, you're freaking me out" * "Owch! Are you blind?" Dead Men * "Name's Lynch." he's introducing himself to Kane. * "I fuckin' hate heights." * "Oh there you are, thought you could sneak up on me! Stupid fuck, I already killed you twice! STOP DOING THAT!" radio; during a black out/psychotic episode. * You want some? I'LL FUCKIN' GIVE YA SOME! Goddamn son of a bitch, fuck...Get away from me. Why do you keep doin' that? Stupid fuck...WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT? Is that all you got?! (when he is killing the bank hostages during a psychotic episode.) * "You're right, I already hate this place. All these rich spoiled brats..." (when going into Yoko's nightclub.) * "You had this all planned, didn't you? You fucking psycho!" [after picking up an unconscious Yoko] * "For Christ's sake, you just got your own daughter kidnapped." disgust for Kane's hypocrisy in kidnapping Retomoto's daughter. * "Yeah, like you can fuckin' believe that." when Kane asks Carlos about talking to his family. * "Look, my wife was murdered five years ago. Back then, I didn't do shit about it. I'm not gonna make the same mistake again. I wanna kill 'em as much as you do." * "Fuck you preacher boy, you don't know shit!" (when Shelly is talking about Lynch killing his wife to Kane.) * "All I can say is that I'm probably not responsible for my wife's death. More than you can say right?" * "Come on, you're the one talking about keeping momentum and shit." (when Kane is executing Retomoto.) * "Asshole, you shoulda taken that chopper! It was your only chance, just deal with it. Didn't even fucking know her." the ending where Kane's daughter is killed. * "I'm not saying I'm a bad prisoner or anything. I just got sick, that's all that happened. My friends and family started to turn their backs on me." Dog Days * "Animals..." when he and Kane find Glacier's men have killed some random boat workers. Category:Characters